Chances Worth Taking
by Incendiar Riddle
Summary: Book 1 of the Defying Destiny Series. Life of Bellatrix's and Lucius's Daughter Cassiopeia Rose Black-Malfoy. As she defies traditions and changes the reputation of the Malfoy and Black name in the Light World meanwhile starting her 1st Year of Hogwarts.
1. Discovering Mr Potter

**Chapter 1: Discovering Mr. Potter**

AN: I had an idea while reading Dramione fanfiction, particularly What if? By LemonCheese. I started thinking, what if Draco had a sister? What if Voldemort gave Lucius a mission, what if Draco was part of that mission? What if Voldemort had a plan to create the perfect Death Eater twins, but not exactly, what if he wanted his two best death eaters to create the perfect Death Eater spawn. This is the story that follows Bellatrix Lestrange's and Lucius Malfoy's Daughter. Cassiopeia Rose Black-Malfoy.

**_Disclaimer: All Bold text, are straight quotes from the Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's/Philosopher's Stone till noted otherwise._**

I am Cassiopeia Rose Black-Malfoy. That's right, a Black and a Malfoy. You see, my mother is the one and only Bellatrix Lestrange, and my father is Lucius Malfoy. I was born on the same day as my half-brother and cousin Draco Malfoy. We're the best of friends basically. Today we are going to Diagon Alley to get our school supplies! Off to Hogwarts finally! Even though daddy wanted to send Drake to Drumstrang and me to Beauxbatons, but Narcissa won the argument with one visit to mum in Azkaban.

"Cassi! Come on, or we're going to leave without you!" Drake shouted from parlour, I rolled my eyes and ran out of my bedroom before jumping on him laughing. Drake laughed with me, rolling his eyes catching me. We heard a throat being cleared and turned around with Drake carrying me in a bridal carry. Dad and Narcissa were standing next to the fireplace ready to floo to Diagon Alley wearing their cloaks that stated their nobility. Drake put me down, Dad gestured to the fireplace and I took Drake's hand and hopped into the fireplace throwing the powder and we said in unison "Diagon Alley!"

We landed in the Leaky Cauldron, Drake landing first and catching me as I trip. I smile at him; we didn't need to be humiliated with a pureblood falling from a floo. We dusted ourselves off and waited for our parents. They arrived and we went off, they dropped us off at Malkin's while Dad went got our books and Narcissa looked at wands. We stepped into the shop, and Draco got accepted in first. I went over to a stool and took a seat while I watched Drake stand on a footstool. Then out of nowhere, I was in for a surprise.

None other than Harry Potter himself, walked into the shop. Madam Malkin accepted him and had him stand on the other footstool. I smirked, I of course don't look like my half-brother aside from some of the pointed face, I inherited my mother's black curly locks of hair, but I kept it straight with a charm from my magical mirror from France. I gave Drake a look, and he started the conversation with him.

**"Might as well get yer uniform," said Hagrid, nodding toward Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. "Listen, Harry, would yeh mind if I slipped off fer a pick-me-up in the Leaky Cauldron? I hate them Gringotts carts." He did still look a bit sick, so Harry entered Madam Malkin's shop alone, feeling nervous.**

**Madam Malkin was a squat, smiling witch dressed all in mauve.**

**"Hogwarts, dear?" she said, when Harry started to speak. "Got the lot here — another young man being fitted up just now, in fact."**

**In the back of the shop, a boy with a pale, pointed face was standing on a footstool while a second witch pinned up his long black robes. Madam Malkin stood Harry on a stool next to him slipped a long robe over his head, and began to pin it to the right length.**

"**Hello," said the boy, "Hogwarts, too?"**

"**Yes," said Harry.**

"**My father's next door buying my books and mother's up the street looking at wands," said the boy.**

**He had a bored, drawling voice. "Then I'm going to drag them off to look at racing brooms. I don't see why first years can't have their own. I think I'll bully father into getting me one and I'll smuggle it in somehow."**

**Harry was strongly reminded of Dudley.**

"**Have ****_you _****got your own broom?" the boy went on.**

"**No," said Harry.**

"**Play Quidditch at all?"**

"**No," Harry said again, wondering what on earth Quidditch could be.**

"**_I _****do — Father says it's a crime if I'm not picked to play for my house, and I must say, I agree. Know what house you'll be in yet?"**

"**No," said Harry, feeling more stupid by the minute.**

"**Well, no one really knows until they get there, do they, but I know I'll be in Slytherin, all our family have been — imagine being in Hufflepuff, I think I'd leave, wouldn't you?"**

"**Mmm," said Harry, wishing he could say something a bit more interesting.**

"**I say, look at that man!" said the boy suddenly, nodding toward the front window. Hagrid was standing there, grinning at Harry and pointing at two large ice creams to show he couldn't come in.**

"**That's Hagrid," said Harry, pleased to know something the boy didn't. "He works at Hogwarts."**

"**Oh," said the boy, "I've heard of him. He's a sort of servant, isn't he?"**

**"He's the gamekeeper," said Harry. He was liking the boy less and less every second.**

"**Yes, exactly. I heard he's a sort of ****_savage _**— **lives in a hut on the school grounds and every now and then he gets drunk, tries to do magic, and ends up setting fire to his bed."**

"**I think he's brilliant," said Harry coldly.**

"**_Do _****you?" said the boy, with a slight sneer. "Why is he with you? Where are your parents?"**

"**They're dead," said Harry shortly. He didn't feel much like going into the matter with this boy.**

"**Oh, sorry," said the other, not sounding sorry at all.**

"**But they were ****_our _****kind, weren't they?"**

**"They were a witch and wizard, if that's what you mean."**

"**I really don't think they should let the other sort in, do you? They're just not the same, they've never been brought up to know our ways. Some of them have never even heard of Hogwarts until they get the letter, imagine. I think they should keep it in the old wizarding families. What's your surname, anyway?"**

**But before Harry could answer, Madam Malkin said, "That's you done, my dear," and Harry, not sorry for an excuse to stop talking to the boy, hopped down from the footstool.**

"**Well, I'll see you at Hogwarts, I suppose," said the drawling boy.**

I shook my head at Drake, he wasn't making the best impression on the boy who lived, and I knew it. I hopped onto the footstool next, and I held my arms outstretched side to side. As he left, I looked at Drake and said "Are you kidding me?" She then mimicked what he just said _"I heard he's a sort of savage" _and then added in her own voice "You definitely didn't make a good impression on him. Clearly if Hagrid brought him, something isn't right. Didn't you recognize him! That was Harry Potter you numpty." Drake gave me a look of shock and took a look at the door that the aforementioned boy left through, and looked at his feet then looked up at me and pointed "You will not tell Mother and Father of this, I have to try again. You know that if they knew, that I offended THE Harry Potter, I won't see the light of day for ages. You know they want me to become his friend if they knew Harry Potter is going to Hogwarts this year." I just nodded.

Madam Malkin notified me that I was done, we paid for our robes and left to go join Dad and Narcissa in Ollivander's. I smirked the whole way there, knowing that I had a bit of blackmail over my darling brother's head. He just gave me little glares whenever Daddy and Narcissa weren't looking. We walked in, Drake got his wand instantly. I suspected that was going to be the same when it came to sorting. However, it took a little longer for me, 9 inches Hawthorn with a Thestral hair. It was rare; I was pulled away for a second. Ollivander told me that I ought to be careful.


	2. Journey To Forever

**Chapter 2: Journey to Forever**

AN: I hope you liked that last chapter, I didn't really know how to end it. But have I mentioned that I love the way I name these chapters. Fun!

**_Disclaimer: All Bold text, are straight quotes from the Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's/Philosopher's Stone till noted otherwise._**

I woke up that morning. The morning that would define the rest of my life, or at least the next 7 years of it, Hogwarts.

That was my future, for now at least till I know what I'll do for the rest of my life for a living. Narcissa and Mother both say that I should just be a housewife like Narcissa or a Death Eater like Mother. I don't think so, I don't want to just go off and do nothing.

I want excitement, not something that will probably land me in Azkaban. Besides, unlike my mother and father who think that one day the Dark Lord will rise once again and rid the world of filthy creatures and leave us in charge? As if, if the Dark Lord did win the upcoming war, because I seriously doubt that he's actually dead, he would probably keep going and get rid of everything, and then die and possibly make the wizarding world extinct or full of inbreeded creatures. Weren't you against that in the first place and now you're encouraging it? It's better off for me to just fake fighting with the dark side and just help out the light side every now and then, because when they win, we're all off to Azkaban. No thank you!

I got out of bed, and ready for riding the train. Already in uniform, because I'm that excited. I ran downstairs to the Dining Table. Drake looked like the walking dead, or at least like he just woke up. I stared at him and said "Did you get any sleep last night? Or did you forget that today we're supposed to make impression on the people we'll share a dorm and classes with for the next 7 years of our life." He stared back at me, blinked. He got up fast and ran upstairs and came downstairs saying "When will we leaving?" I laughed and just ate my pancakes that the house-elves made. I would have to thank them later, it tasted delicious! Like always, not to sound pompous or anything.

Dinky, my own personal house-elf came and grabbed all of our dishes. I secretly smiled at her. I got up and said "I'm going to go check and see if the House-elves are doing their jobs properly Father." He nodded at me in dismissal. I briskly walked with an air of "I'm Better Then You" though as soon as the door shut, I lost that air and had it replaced with "I'm just a young innocent girl who got put in the wrong kind of family." Only the House-Elves and Drake knew the real me in this house. They knew I wasn't really pro-pureblood as everyone thought. Narcissa had an inkling from seeing me helping out Dinky when there was a problem and she made an mistake, instead of having her punish herself, I just helped her fix it. Though when I saw her, I just basically covered it up with "I helped you this time, don't do it again." Right after I said that and Narcissa left, I apologized to Dinky who just said "Missus had to do, what she had to do. She mustn't be caught helping Dinky."

I went into the kitchen and took the dishes from Dinky and put them in the sink. I kneeled in front of Dinky, stared at her a bit. Without a word, we hugged, I was teary eyed. Dinky somewhat raised me, I looked at her and said "Will Dinky be coming to Hogwarts with us?" She looked at me, thinking a bit, and then shrugged "Master hasn't decided yet"

I stood up abruptly and turned with that same air I left the Dining Room with and entered back in that room and said with a demanding voice of you better give me what I want or I'll scream my head off, "Father, will Dinky be joining me at Hogwarts. After all, I can't live without my house-elf. Besides all the other house-elves will have," I shuddered "Germs from other people using them. Like filthy mudbloods, filthy half-bloods, and those blood traitors who dare say that they're like us!"

Father looked at me, stayed silent for awhile and said "Yes, now go give that blasted house-elf the news and get ready to leave. We're taking the carriage." I nodded, and ran off to give Dinky the news and to get in the carriage.

***DEFYING DESTINY***

We arrived at the platform standing before the bright red engine, the Hogwarts Express. I smiled and said "Love you Father and Auntie! See you in June!" I jumped onto the train and ran to the compartment that I knew where our gang of friends would go. We had Kate, Lily Moon's older sister; draw a diagram of the train. We decided on a compartment and chose it as ours. I walked in with my trunk floating behind Dinky who followed right after me.

I squealed and hugged the two boys that were Draco's best friends from the beginning of time. Theodore Nott and Blaise Zabini, they were like brothers to Drake and I.

Though a couple years back, father and auntie were going through The Book, the book that had all of the pureblood families and their family trees. Perfect for finding the future wife or husband of your kids to be betrothed to from birth. They had gone through many males, for my future husband and had come upon Blaise and Theo for options. They still haven't decided between the two and haven't gotten onto choosing Drake's.

I sat down across from them, knowing that Drake would probably sit in between them when he got around to sitting with us after he established his position of power in the Slytherin hierarchy, meaning patrolling the compartments after we leave with Crabbe and Goyle. As soon as Daphne got here, she would sit beside me as well Pansy if she wasn't going to be snobby like she had been all summer. That was mine and Daphne's rule with her; if you want to hang with us, no snobs allowed. If you couldn't tell, Daphne is my best friend since diapers, basically like a sister.

I sat there patiently staring at Theo, who stared back and then he blinked, "HA! I win! Victorious once again!" I shouted, Blaise laughed and Theo shook his head trying to stifle laughter, it was a classic Cassi thing to say. Then there a new laughter, a feminine one, one that sounded very familiar. I looked at the door and screamed (not like I'm scared or tortured or in pain kind of way) as I saw Daphne standing there. I jumped from my seat to her, hugging her tightly. We started squealing and jumping while we hugged. When we finished, I took her hand and led her to our seat smiling.

Blaise and Theo stared at Daphne and said "Oh so you greet her, and not us? What are we, dragon dung?" She laughed and hugged both of the boys and said "My boys, my very silly boys." She looked around noticing that Draco wasn't there yet, and looked at me with the look of questioning, I somewhat frowned and said "He's off with Crabbe and Goyle." We watched as fields passed by and then a young boy knocked asking "Have you seen a toad? I'm missing one."

I frowned and said "Haven't seen one, but I can help look. I'm Cassi, you are?"

"Neville Longbottom" he replied, I allowed myself a really quick slip. This was the son of the two aurors that my mother tortured to insanity, and if I was going to complete my goal of changing people's opinion that every single person with that last name is like their parents. I wasn't going to let that happen to me, I'm not going to say my last name till the sorting reveals it.

I got up from my seat, and took Neville's arm and walked over to the next compartment and poked my head into a compartment "Have you seen a toad? My friend Neville lost one." I smiled sweetly at the bunch of third years that shook their heads. I lost my smile and left the compartment, and went to the next one and kept asking.

Till I came across a compartment, I opened the door and recognized two boys. One that had been in Madam Malkin's and the other was obviously a Weasley. I smiled and said "Hello, have you seen a toad? My friend Neville has lost one." The Weasley groaned and said "You know there was a girl here earlier asking us before. WE HAVEN'T SEEN THE BLOODY TOAD!" I lost my smiled and frowned; I said with a sneer "Well you didn't have to be so rude Weasley. A simple yes or no would do, you filthy blood traitor." I gave him a glare and then looked at the raven-haired boy I knew to be Harry Potter and said "If you would excuse my brother's behavior back in the robe shop last month, would be swell. And I hope you reconsider your decision to sit with him. It would be for the best." I gave Harry and kind smile and left taking Neville with me giving him a sympathetic look.

**Three boys entered, and Harry recognized the middle one at once: it was the pale boy from Madam Malkin's robe shop.**

**He was looking at Harry with a lot more interest than he'd shown back in Diagon Alley.**

"**Is it true?" he said. "They're saying all down the train that Harry Potter's in this compartment. So it's you, is it?"**

"**Yes," said Harry. He was looking at the other boys. Both of them were thickset and looked extremely mean. Standing on either side of the pale boy, they looked like bodyguards.**

"**Oh, this is Crabbe and this is Goyle," said the pale boy carelessly, noticing where Harry was looking. "And my name's Malfoy, Draco Malfoy."**

**Ron gave a slight cough, which might have been hiding a snigger. Draco Malfoy looked at him.**

"**Think my name's funny, do you? No need to ask who you are. My father told me all the Weasleys have red hair, freckles, and more children than they can afford."**

**He turned back to Harry. "You'll soon find out some wizarding families are much better than others, Potter. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there."**

**He held out his hand to shake Harry's, but Harry didn't take it.**

"**I think I can tell who the wrong sort are for myself, thanks," he said coolly.**

**Draco Malfoy didn't go red, but a pink tinge appeared in his pale cheeks.**

"**I'd be careful if I were you, Potter," he said slowly. "Unless you're a bit politer you'll go the same way as your parents.**

**They didn't know what was good for them, either. You hang around with riffraff like the Weasleys and that Hagrid, and it'll rub off on you."**

**Both Harry and Ron stood up.**

"**Say that again," Ron said, his face as red as his hair.**

"**Oh, you're going to fight us, are you?" Malfoy sneered.**

"**Unless you get out now," said Harry, more bravely than he felt, because Crabbe and Goyle were a lot bigger than him or Ron.**

"**But we don't feel like leaving, do we, boys? We've eaten all our food and you still seem to have some."**

**Goyle reached toward the Chocolate Frogs next to Ron — Ron leapt forward, but before he'd so much as touched Goyle, Goyle let out a horrible yell.**

**Scabbers the rat was hanging off his finger, sharp little teeth sunk deep into Goyle's knuckle**. **Crabbe and Malfoy backed away as Goyle swung Scabbers round and round, howling, and when Scabbers finally flew off and hit the window, all three of them disappeared at once. Perhaps they thought there were more rats lurking among the sweets, or perhaps they'd heard footsteps, because a second later, Hermione Granger had come in.**

After depositing Neville in his compartment with a hug, I went back to my compartment and noticed that my darling half-brother had finally joined us, and he looked scared. I laughed and said "Well what happened to make you scared?" He gave me a glare, which I knew he didn't mean and shrugged it off. Daphne looked up at me with a questioning look and asked "Did you find his toad?" I frowned and shook my head sadly, we had no luck finding Trevor but I definitely got a new friend. Daphne scooted over to me and hugged me.

Our compartment was peaceful, till it was disturbed by a she-devil. Pansy "Stuck-Up Snob" Parkinson, not the girl we used to know at the age of 5. I shook my head as she squealed "Drakie!" and launched herself onto Draco's lap. I looked at Daphne and we shook our heads at Pansy, I got up and said "Pansy, do you even remember the rules of this compartment from this summer? No snobby or love obsessed Pansy." Pansy gave us a look like she didn't care what happened or who we were.

I growled and walked up to her grabbed her arm while Daphne grabbed her other arm and together we pulled her up and off of Draco's lap and kicked her out of our compartment and locked our door for the rest of the train ride. The boys gave us thankful looks before going back to talking about Quidditch while Daphne and I just did our nails.

**A voice echoed through the train: "We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes' time. Please leave your luggage on the train, it will be taken to the school separately."**

**Harry's stomach lurched with nerves and Ron, he saw, looked pale under his freckles. They crammed their pockets with the last of the sweets and joined the crowd thronging the corridor.**

**The train slowed right down and finally stopped. People pushed their way toward the door and out on to a tiny, dark platform. Harry shivered in the cold night air. Then a lamp came bobbing over the heads of the students, and Harry heard a familiar voice: "Firs' years! Firs' years over here! All right there, Harry?"**

**Hagrid's big hairy face beamed over the sea of heads.**

I took Daphne's hand and together we left for the platform leaving our luggage behind. We smiled at each other; we wondered what house we'd get, though we knew Draco would get Slytherin along with Theo and Blaise. Daphne however, as much as she's my best friend from diapers, I had no clue what house. She was a mystery sometimes. I looked behind us for Blaise and Theo who had gotten lost in the crowd. I hoped that we could possibly get a boat together.

"**C'mon, follow me — any more firs' years? Mind yer step, now! Firs' years follow me!"**

**Slipping and stumbling, they followed Hagrid down what seemed to be a steep, narrow path. It was so dark on either side of them that Harry thought there must be thick trees there. Nobody spoke much. Neville, the boy who kept losing his toad, sniffed once or twice.**

We followed the voice of Hagrid, and I pulled Daphne over to where Neville was and I took his hand, and when he looked over to see who had grabbed his hand, I smiled at him. We walked together towards the boats.

**Yeh'll get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec," Hagrid called over his shoulder, "jus' round this bend here."**

**There was a loud "Oooooh!"**

**The narrow path had opened suddenly onto the edge of a great black lake. Perched atop a high mountain on the other side, its windows sparkling in the starry sky, was a vast castle with many turrets and towers.**

I gasped as I saw the sight, nothing was anymore beautiful. Give me a thousand diamonds and gems to look at and I'd prefer this view any day. This was home. I sighed and smiled.

"**No more'n four to a boat!" Hagrid called, pointing to a fleet of little boats sitting in the water by the shore. Harry and Ron were followed into their boat by Neville and Hermione.**

Daphne and I got into a boat, and I watched as Neville left us to go join Harry, Weasley, and a random girl with bushy hair. Blaise and Theo found us and caught up to us as they joined our boat. I looked over to where Drake was, and saw that he was with Crabbe, Goyle, and Pansy. I laughed as he kept trying to avoid Pansy who kept trying to cling to him.

"**Everyone in?" shouted Hagrid, who had a boat to himself. "Right then — FORWARD!"**

**And the fleet of little boats moved off all at once, gliding across the lake, which was as smooth as glass. Everyone was silent, staring up at the great castle overhead. It towered over them as they sailed nearer and nearer to the cliff on which it stood.**

"**Heads down!" yelled Hagrid as the first boats reached the cliff; they all bent their heads and the little boats carried them through a curtain of ivy that hid a wide opening in the cliff face. They were carried along a dark tunnel, which seemed to be taking them right underneath the castle, until they reached a kind of underground harbor, where they clambered out onto rocks and pebbles.**

"**Oy, you there! Is this your toad?" said Hagrid, who was checking the boats as people climbed out of them.**

"**Trevor!" cried Neville blissfully, holding out his hands. Then they clambered up a passageway in the rock after Hagrid's lamp, coming out at last onto smooth, damp grass right in the shadow of the castle.**

**They walked up a flight of stone steps and crowded around the huge, oak front door.**

"**Everyone here? You there, still got yer toad?"**

**Hagrid raised a gigantic fist and knocked three times on the castle door.**

This was going to be the beginning of it all, my future and the beginning of change.


End file.
